Please no!
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: What would happen if Ana got home that night after drinks and Sawyer and the crew couldn't get a hold of Hyde. What if he took Ana, and what if he made Christian watch as he took away his whole world.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, sadly out of this wonderful book.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

Her head buzzed as she waited for the elevator to rise to the apartment. Sawyer had dropped her off at the door and she guessed now he was on his way up the service elevator.

_Never again will I have that many drinks with Kate. _She placed a clammy hand on her temple trying to easy back the on coming head ache. _Some how I think this head ache is Christians voodoo magic doing this because I went out. _

The elevator door opened showing Sawyer standing right on the other side, "Mrs Grey, come with me. We have to get you to the panic room." He said as he took hold of her elbow, pulling her behind him he drew his gun and scanned the room of the apartment.

"Why...Whats going on?" Ana said as she glanced around looking for the unknown threat.

"It's Hyde, ma'am he is in the building." Sawyer pulled his arm radio up to his mouth "Prescott, any sign." he said quickly.

No answer.

"Damn it, sorry, quickly please Mrs Grey." He pulled her toward the panic room in Christians office.

"Wait what about Prescott?" Ana asked pulling away from him.

_I hope she got her butt kick! _Ana ego said pulling on boxing gloves.

"Ma'am I'll find them, just please, get into the room." Sawyer pulled her back to him and started to turn but stopped when the barrel of a gun was pointed right in his face.

Hyde stood about three feet away with his gun pointed right at Sawyer. "Well Well Well, what do we have here? I should have know that Grey would keep you more protected then anyone else." Hyde said with a evil smirk.

Ana couldn't move, she was glad that Sawyer had a hold of elbow still because she would have most likely have fallen by now. She watched as Jack pushed the gun closer to Sawyer, "Now, lets see should I kill this one like the others?" he said smiling at them both.

_No! I wont let anyone be hurt because of me! _Ana put her body between Jack and Sawyer, how tried pulling her back.

"Jack I think we both know that, murder isn't what your here for." She said her voice sounding more confident then she would have thought.

Hyde's lips turned into a half frown and snarl, "You bitch, don't care where it's coming from do you, just as long as you get someones dick."

Ana wanted to smack this man right in the face. How dare he, dose he really think that she is doing this so she can sleep with this man? He had to be crazy, she would remember to tell Christian every thing that this monster said. She knew he would make him pay.

Sawyer moved to point his gun, when Hyde saw and screamed, "Don't you fucking move!" he quickly grabbed Ana and pointed the gun at her head, "I'll blow her fucking brains out right here and now!" he shoved the gun deeper into Ana's temple. "Now drop the fucking gun!"

Ana watched as Sawyer contemplated it all in his head, the time it would take to pull up his gun, how fast Jack could pull the trigger. His eyes dropped in defeat, slowly his grip on the gun loosened and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "Sorry, Ma'am" he said looking at Ana.

"It's OK, it's fine. I'm fine." Ana tried to calm him down.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP" Jack yelled as he quickly shoved Ana aside and with lighting like speed hit Sawyer in the head with the butt of his gun.

The man falls to the ground, smashing his head on the hard wood floor as he lands.

Jack stepped quickly to pick up his gun, Ana watched as the evil grin spreed across his face as he tucked the gun into his belt.

"Oh don't worry Mrs Grey, I have much more fun planed for you." Hyde said as he waled over to her.

_No no no this can't be happing, oh my god, he's going to take me! _Ana tried to block the blows that she was receiving from Jack's boot. He kicked her twice in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of her body.

He then picked her up by the back of her pony tail, "You cock teasing bitch, do you know what I'm going to make him go threw? I'm going to take everything away, he will be a shell of a man when I'm done!" He threw her back onto the ground, her head making a sick smack on the plaster. She noted with little concern that her head had went threw the wall, making a small hole in it.

The blackness then started to creep into the sides of her vision. "Stop...St..ooooppp itt." She stammered out as Jack bent back down to pick her up.

"What bitch?" He said smashing her higher into the wall. "Don't talk to me, don't even look at me! By the time I'm done your gonna wish I killed you right here." and with that he slammed her right back into the wall. This time Ana couldn't help letting her self fall into the spreading night that was flooding over her.

_Oh Christian, I'm sorry. I Love you so much. I don't want the last time I talk to you be a fight. _Ana tried to fight the night, She had to be strong for Christian, she had to fight!

"Oh please bitch, say good bye to this place and to your perfect husband, your never gonna see him again!" Jack said as he raised his hand to hit her the last time.

"No...Chris...tian" Ana mumbled before the night overtook her.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KNOCKED YOU OUT!" Christian Grey yelled at the three guards in front of him.

"...Well...sir.." Sawyer started to explain,

"NO DON'T FUCKING SPEAK!" Christian yelled again stopping in front of the window looking out at the city. He ran his hands threw his hair letting out a ragged breath. This never would have happened if Ana had come back her right after work, the guards would have been able to over power Hyde, but now he's got her. The love of his life. _Oh Ana..._

"I am only going to say this once." He said turning back to the three. "ONCE!" he moved over to the island in the kitchen, "I want this tracked, I want to know where he got it, where it's transmitting from, where the feed is starting from. I want walk back in here AND SEE THE FUCKER ON A MAP!" He said pointing at the laptop that Hyde had set up on the Island. There was a small note.

"_Your just going to have to wait and see, baby bird. I have her, and I'm going to make you watch as I take away your world. I want you to sit in the chair in front of this, no moving, I will know. I want you to watch. -Hyde"_

Christian closed his eyes after reading the note for the millionth time. _He has her, my wife. …...My wife. No! I will not lose her! _He looked up at Taylor. The man had been standing just a few feet away talking to Welsh on the phone. When he saw that Christian was looking at him he put it down.

"Sir?" he said, asking more then saying.

"Taylor, please. Find her." Christian said his eyes sad, draining of all hope he would see her again.

Taylor nodded "There is nothing that could stop me." He turned and picked up the phone to keep up his conversation with Welsh.

He had never felt so power less. He balled his fists at his side and slowly sunk into the chair that Hyde had pulled in front of the Laptop. Looking around he saw people moving quickly around his apartment, everyone doing something to bring back the women he loved.

_Everyone but me. I'm useless. Once again in my life I have no control over what happens. _ His head sunk into his hands. He would not cry, all his tears had left him long ago.

"Sir?" Christian looked up to see his favorite I.T man looking down at him. "The feed to this web cam, it's live."

"What do you mean?" Christian looked at the screen, it was black.

"The web cam is playing, there must be something covering the lens on the other side, but whoever that is can see and hear us." He pointed to the web cam sitting on top of the screen.

And with a small click the screen was no longer black, christian watched as the scene unfolded on the laptop in front of him.

Ana, on a small old mattress on the ground. Looked like it was concrete, old maybe a storage unit? The walls were bare, a small cable ran around the bottom of the room. He guess it was to power the other lap top that this feed was connected to.

Hyde then stepped in to the frame. "Oh hello Mr. Grey." He said walking over and sitting on the mattress. He sat down and looked back at the laptop.

"You know I hear a lot of noise threw your end. That is no good." Jacks eyes lit up as he pulled the sheet that was around Ana. Reveling her to be in only bra and panties.

Christian raised his hand and everyone in the room fell quite. He then nodded to Taylor, who in return moved every one that didn't need to be there out of the room.

"What no yelling?" Hyde moved his hand down to rest on Ana's lower leg.

Christian pulled him self up in his chair and set his shoulders straight. His fists balled in his lap.

"Oh there is your self control at its finest." Jack laughed. "Tell me something Mr Grey.." he said as he leaned back and rubbed his hands up the back of Ana's leg. "Do you know what it's like to have to sit back and watch your world crash around you?" his hand stopped just below the curve of Ana's ass.

A low snarl ripped threw Christian throat. "You son of a bitch, get your fucking hands off of her."

The sound of Jacks laugh tore threw the speakers on the laptop, "HAHAHAHA, this whore owes me one, you know I never got to get what I want from her. The kick to the nuts saw to that." Hyde moved his hand and pushed him self on to his knees. He started to unhook his belt and a wide grin spread across his face.

"But don't worry, that's something I plan on correcting right now." He wrapped his arm around Ana's waist and pulled her roughly down. A small cry cam out of her mouth. Jack smiled "The drugs shouldn't last much longer, should I wait till she wakes up? Or should I just go in dry."

"DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Christian screamed. He reached out but there was nothing for him to grab, nobody for him to beat until his anger left him. "I swear I will kill you, you wont make it out of that room alive." Christian said threw clenched teeth.

Hyde exposed himself fully. Roughly pulling Ana's underwear to the side he rammed in to her. Ana's body jerking with every thrust, she was still in a drugged sleep.

"FUCKER!" Christian's yell was more of a cry of desperation.

"Mr. Grey. You. Will. Make. Sure. I. Get. Out. Of. Here. Alive." Jack said after each thrust. He paused and bent down so his mouth was at Ana's neck "Because if I don't, she won't aether." Then his tong ran slowly up her neck to her mouth.

Xxxx

xxxx

xxxx

Just a little clip it was rolling around in my head after I read that part. If you liked it well thank you :) if you think there should be more review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Good job to me :)

Again I own nothing.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

_Ugh my head. I feel like I got hit by a truck. The weight on my chest, ugh I can hardly breath. Where am I? Where is Christian. My husband. _

Ana's eyes slowly creaked open, her head was being pushed into a mattress. Her head was spinning, somewhere off in the room she could hear Christian. He was screaming.

_He's here, and he's screaming for me!_

"Christian!" her scream was weak but it made the weight on her chest shift. She soon looked up and saw that the weight on her chest was that of Jack Hyde.

All her sense came flooding back to her, she could feel the massive head ache that split her mind across, she could feel his wet spit trailing down her cheek. And worst of all, she could feel every inch of him sliding out of her and slamming back in. The tears came quickly to her eyes.

"Ahhh Mrs. Grey, so nice of you to join us." Hyde spat as he leaned on his elbows, looking back at the camera. "Good now you can hear your wife squirm and scream beneath me." Jack bent his head back down to trap Ana's lips in a kiss.

She fought, twisting her head from side to side. "GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled throwing her arms up and beating him on the chest. "STOP!"

"YEAH MRS. GREY. SCREAM! It just turns me on more!" Jack told her as he started to bite her neck.

"ANA!" Christian's voice tore threw the speakers again. "BABY I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"OH! MR. Grey I see why. You. Married. This. Bitch. Her. Pussy. Is. So. Tight. UGHHH" Hyde pulled Ana closer so he went deeper inside her.

"NO! NO! GET OFF ME" Ana screamed she sent her fists into his chest some more.

Xxxx

xxx

xxx

Christian could only watch as his wife screamed for help. He could do nothing, him a man with countless contacts. The man who could buy any company in the world, the man who could end someones life and not get caught.

His gaze went up and to Taylor, who at the moment was standing over the tracking system that they had hooked up to the laptop. He closed his eyes and shook his head letting Christian know that they still hadn't located Hyde.

He balled his fists up once more, squeezing so hard that little drops of blood came from the indent of his ring. He could do nothing.

_Fuck this! _Christian pushed his chair back and walked over to the window. He could watch this, not his Ana.

"OH NO YOU DONT GREY, SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN!" Hyde called from the computer.

Christian's head was leaning on the window, the cool glass felt good on his sweaty brow. It had been years scene someone could tell him what to do. And know this ass hole had him barking like a dog. He walked slowly back to the computer and sat down.

"DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY AGAIN!" Hyde yelled. "IF YOU DO I'LL SLIT HER THROAT RIGHT HERE."

Christian looked down at his lap, this man held his world in his hands. Ana's screams and yelps came threw the speaker. Making christian shake his head and close his eyes.

"Ana, baby do you remember the boat, how nice it was being together for so long?" Christian's voice was small " how good the sun felt as you and I read as the ocean drifted by." he had to save her, and if he couldn't do it in the physical sense he had to bring her mind out of this.

"Oh christian!" Ana's voice was even smaller then his. "...baby..." her voice was broken up by sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Christian couldn't tell her how sorry he was. His baby, His Ana.

Taylor waved a hand so that Christian would look at him. He held a piece of paper that had a writing on it.

NARROWED IT DOWN TO A 5 MILE RANGE, HE'S CLOSE TO THE BUILDING

_Close! The fucker! _The heart he didn't have skipped a beat. Just a little bit longer. Soon, soon he would be with her.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

Ana couldn't take much more of this, the weight of Hyde slamming into her was too much. The pain was growing in her lower body from the rough fucking. The tears slipped freely out of her eyes landing on the old mattress.

She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. The thought of his face made her stomach cramp. Looking across the room she saw the big computer screen, and on it was her angle.

_Christian! _Her husband was siting almost stone still. His head was sunk down and his eyes gazed at his lap. She didn't want him to be sad, this wasn't his fault. Her mind when back to what he said.

The boat, it was a good time. A better time. She tried to cut her self off form the terrible thing that was happening. But it was no use, it was all too much.

"Your nothing." she whispered. She couldn't stop her self. All movement stopped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BITCH!" Hyde screamed looking down at her.

"I SAID YOUR PETHIC!" Ana screamed back. "Your nothing, and your weak and small. I can't wait till Christian or his men get their hands on you."

"YOU DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jacks eye twitched as he threw down his fist to her face.

"STOP! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Christian's yelling made Ana fell strong.

"ILL TALK TO YOU HOW EVER I WANT! YOU LITTLE BOY, IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE'NT FINISHED YET? CAN'T GET IT UP WHEN YOU KNOW SOME ONE BETTER IS WATCHING!" She was all but breaking her vocal cords. She trashed under him.

Hydes fist came crashing back down to her face again, landing right below her eye.

"AHHH!" Ana couldn't help but scream, as she felt the small _pop' _ in her cheek. Something had to be broken.

"You bitch, you fucking bitch!" Hyde lifted him self off her and was fiddling with his belt, pulling it out of the loops. "I'll teach you to respect a man." Quickly he flipped her over on to her stomach.

She soon relised what he was planing to do, throwing her hands back she tried to turn back over but her held her down. Reaching down he tore off her small under wear.

"Your ass is gonna bleed by the time I'm done." Jack said threw this teeth.

_No! No! Please not a belt! Not again! _Ana could do no more, as jack slipped his knee in between his shoulder blades.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

"NO! YOU FUCKING PRICK! STOP THIS!" Christian was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ana shouldn't have said those things. God that mouth, it will always get her into trouble.

He was going to beat her, bad. They had all seen the videos on his computer, he got off on it, he would beat her ten times worse then Christian had.

And then it began, He herd the sound of the leather hitting her backside before her scream. He closed his eyes. Her screams were too much.

_Twice_

_Three Times_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven _

_Eight _

_Nine _

_Ten Times_

Ana's whimpers were like knifes threw his heart. He knew the pain she was feeling. The sound of the belt continued.

Looking back over to Taylor his eye pleading for the answer that he needed. But was again answered with a short shake _no._

"YOU LIKE IT BITCH! HUH? YOU THINK I'M A MAN NOW! SAY IT! SAY IM A MAN!" Hyde yelled still beating her with the belt.

Ana whimpered something that he couldn't understand.

"SO THEY CAN HEAR YOU BITCH!" Hyde yelled.

"Yo...urrr...a... man." You could hear her cry as she said the words. Christian went back to clenching his fists in his lap. This man was going to pay, christian went threw all the ways that he would make this man suffer before he killed him. He looked back over to Taylor, a quietly said "No police."

Taylor shook his head know exactly what that meant. He took out his cell phone and mad a few calls, no police meant that there would be no body to find. Christian was going to kill this man. And Taylor was going to help, oh by gods he was going to help. Taylor knew what to do, all those years in the forces made him an expert in things like this.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

"GOOD BITCH, NOW TELL ME YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU!" This time Hyde sent his hand down instead of the belt, the blood dripped down from his hand as he pulled it up to spank her again.

The pain in Ana's behind was like nothing she had ever experienced. It hurt so bad, the tears pored down her face.

"Pl...ea..se" Ana sniffled out. The pain it was too much.

_Oh christian, don't hate me._

"SAY IT BITCH!" Hydes hand slapped back down on her ass.

"FUCK ME!" Ana cried out the sting of the last smack sent her into crying over load. She was sobbing, "I'm sorry christian, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm sorry." she was crying deeply.

"OH BABY YOU GOT IT, IM GOING TO FUCK YOU HARD!" Jack put his hands don't and split her cheeks then with out warning thruster deep into her ass.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

Ana scream made him look up, causing the growl to rip out of his throat. Christian could only watch as Hyde fucked Ana.

_He didn't even lube her, going in dry is one thing, but with anal you need some kind of help._

"CHRISTIAN!" Ana was calling for him, he couldn't help her.

"HYDE PLEASE!" Christian yelled to the laptop.

Jack stopped, his grin was spread from ear to ear. "Oh baby bird! Sense you asked so nicely." Hyde pulled out of Ana and grabbed her by her hair jerking her up. Then without warning he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Her eyes jumped open, how could this be happening. She couldn't feel anything any more. She was too numb.

_No! no more! She wouldn't be taken like this. _

Ana closed her eyes tight, she knew that the after math of what she was about to do would be bad. Finally she did want she knew she had to. Looking up to make sure that Hyde was too lost in lust, she snapped her mouth completely closed, teeth and all.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

Christian couldn't believe what he saw, Hyde smashed her head with fist. Send her flying back as she spit everything in her mouth out. Jack was screaming crawled up in a ball on the floor.

"ANA!" Christian screamed. Her head popped up, and she ran to the laptop.

"Christian!" She had blood pouring from the top of her head and out of her mouth, tho he didn't think that most of it was her.

"Ana, baby you need to run!" Christian knew that when Hyde got himself under control he would kill her.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Hydes scream mad them both jump.

Ana turned so they could both see that now Jack was standing up with the sheet pressed tightly to his bleed missing member.

"ANA!"

"SIR!" Taylor yelled to Christian, causing his head to whip around, "We've got him! He's on the third floor, of this building! Apartment 309!" Taylor said as three men ran down the back staircase.

"SAVE HER!" Christian yelled as he jumped up to fallow them.

Xxx

xxx

xxx

Ahhh 3


End file.
